jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Changes
This is the stand of DIO from jojo’s bizarre adventure passion Appearance/Personality this stand is actually a group stand made of six body parts which comes together to form a complete stand which is equivalent to dio in terms of hight head this is the first stand it is ball shaped and grey with two yellow eyes it is a ball with two arms and two legs it is the smallest one of the six this stand is the leader of the group his is the only one with a mouth talks and gives orders to the other Stands this version is gray and has green eyes it has personality of being a bossy know it all Arms These two are use are Split down the middle being held together by tendons running down the middle they walk using their fingers and and have their own eyes and heads on their shoulders they have tounges in their hands made out of their middle and ring fingers which they use to lick items they are gray and have pink eyes theses stand have no personality Torso this Is the only other single stand part with out a “twin stand” the only other one being the head the torso inverts it’s self into a point at the bottom having it self bounce around it uses a nose and it’s hairs to affect items it also has eyes on the nipples it has blue eyes and is completely gray it has no personality Legs these two entites have arms Made out of the big toes on each one and their respective little toes they have eyes coming out of their thighs which they use to affect items by shooting them out this however cost them their eye sight it is grey with yellow eyes it has no personality Entire merged form in this state the head retracts its arms and legs merges with the torso causing the torso’s pointled bottom to set back to normal except for its eye being still on the nipples it also loses its nose the arms then go back into the sockets with its eyes on the shoulders still being there they also keep their finger tounges yet They only have a range of 5 meters the legs have their eyes remaining on the thighs but the toes reset back to normal and once in this state the stand develops a lon cloth here the head loses its bossy personality and instead gain a angry foul mouthed person much like an Angry old man = Abilities transmutation this allows the stand to reshape any item to achieve an intended perpose this allows the stand to heal clone grow and even make weapons out Of a leg and this allows dio to edit and change the way jonathan’s body look like dio’s phantom blood body whilst keeping the joestar blood as dio believes that joestar blood is the strongest thing in existence super strength with strength as much as the world it allows dio to use his stand to complete destroy a skyscraper in a single punch body part shooting this allows the stand to shoot out different body parts made by its self after it makes it’s fingers or toes to be shot out teleporting/cloning this allows the stand to remake it self out of the shot out body parts but can also be used to make a duplicate of the stand or appear in different places Gallery | Trivia the only way to kill this stand is to kill the user since the stand can clone the others can take the role of dios stand so killing dio is the only way